


The Secret Shangri-La

by NegativeDiva



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I hope at least people like it?, I literally wrote this out of boredom, Piano, Why I wrote something with Eiichi? I DON'T KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: A calm night at the Raging Entertainment's dorms when a new melody echoes through the hallways. Attracted by the music, Eiichi finds himself at the living room where his partner is composing something special.





	The Secret Shangri-La

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, you know when you are like extra bored and your internet is not working? That's what happens when you do so. I basically wrote this while bored and just made a quick ending once I had internet again so I could actually post it because I was quite happy with the result??? But this thing was actually wrote in portuguese so for me to translate was quite weird because I write totally different in english than I do in portuguese, so... Yeah?
> 
> Anyway, beware that I'm not a big fan of Heavens so it can be quite OOC??? So I'm sorry???

Under the night veil, the piano’s keys being fingered echoed between the dorm’s walls. Treading its path from the living room to the bedrooms, a melody like no else filled the rooms in a elegant and warm way.

The purple eyes opened under the play of a new music echoing in his room. Soon, the man got up from his bed and walked all the way through the music passed until he found himself at the living room where the young pink haired woman with long hair was found, sitting on the piano, immersed on her own creation. He tried to approach without disturbing this moment, however one wrong step and his feet touched something that produced the sound of a bell, making the girl on the piano stop playing the instrument with the startle and look to the new presence in the room.

“Otori!” Her voice sounded still a little altered because of the surprise “I thought it was Kimiko....”

“Oh, Sorry for disturbing” he said, noticing with difficulty that what he had stepped was one of the toys owned by the mentioned younger member of Destiny Bond. “I couldn’t help being attracted by the music you were playing. Is it your composition, Naoko?”

Naoko was the leader of the newest group of the agency, Destiny Bond, composed by four girls. Eiichi never thought his father would ever allow a girl group be part of the agency, however in the end this turned out to be a great decision, as the group had been really successful in a short period of time. He had to admit, the songs of the new group had something else and this was something he admired.

“Hmm… Otori, your…” Naoko stood up from the piano, noticing the older one wasn’t wearing his glasses.

“Ah, your melody was so fascinating that I came out of my room without wearing them” in a little desperate act of fearing her fellow partner being hurt for not being able to see well, she asked him to stand still for some minutes and disappeared on the blurry darkness of the hallways that lead to their bedrooms.

Minutes had passed until finally Naoko had came back with Eiichi’s glasses so he could finally be able to see everything clearly once again. Gently she put the glasses on the face of the taller man with a bit of difficulty, however once his vision was finally clear and once he could see the face of the pink haired one, everything that he could do was say a single word.

“Good!” The younger one couldn’t hold and chuckled hearing the word being said with such excitement as always and this smile of Naoko just made him continue “This is even better!”

“Huh?” Confused, she blushed a little looking to the brown haired man as if she wanted to ask him something.

“This honest smile coming from you. This is good!” He put his hands on the girl’s shoulder making she face him for some good seconds “It would be even better if you stopped with all this formality.”

“As you wish, Eiichi”

“Good!”

Some time had passed and seeing they would be staying awake for some good hours, Naoko had decided to make a coffee for them. Their conversation continued with Eiichi asking to Naoko about the song she was playing not long ago and after a sip of her coffee she answered him with a smile.

“I was thinking on compose something and then HE★VENS came into my head…”

“Ooh, so you wrote something for us, Naoko?”

“Yes…” The pink haired one directed herself back to the piano and took some of the music sheets that she had been working on to hand to him “I still needing to fix the tempo a bit and I don’t have any lyrics wrote… But it’s nothing so serious, so…”

Eiichi took a bit of his time to read the music sheet in his hand, it didn’t take long to his smile get bigger as he played the song in his head and from him came out once again a simple “Good!!” with all the excitement that he had before standing up and keep with his discourse.

“Naoko! It’s wonderful!! I just heard a few seconds of it, but seeing this I can tell you it’s amazing!!”

“You’re exaggerating, Eiichi… It’s just something I improvised…”

“We need to continue to work now! Let’s fix the tempo as you said and get some of the notes better to fit more the vocal range of the others!”

“But…”

“And don’t worry about lyrics! We can handle this as well! We have an entire night to solve this!”

There was no point on trying to question him, when Eiichi put something in his mind it was impossible to change his opinion. It was because of this that he ended up causing big problems to himself with ST☆RISH before, but he seemed to never learn his lesson. They say once you start a relationship, both the people on it change, but even if both of them had exchanged commitment rings, she was extremely sure that he was still the same exaggerated man for who she fell for.

At last both of them spent the night awake, composing the newest song for HE★VENS. They didn’t even notice when they fell asleep sitting on the sofa, Eiichi laying his head on Naoko’s who was found curling up her body next to the older one.

It didn’t took long to the morning come and all the members of the agency found the scene of the couple sleeping while laying on each other while rounded by music sheets, paper and some crumpled notes that had been thrown away. While Nagi and Kimiko tried to think on a way of annoying both of their group’s leaders somehow, the purple haired girl approached and took one of the music sheets found at the coffee table.

“Ai wo Sasageyo the secret Shagrin-la?” Chou’s voice echoed making all of them look at her “Look! This music is for HE★VENS!”

“A music for us?!” Van approached his friend and asked for the music sheet to take a look on what she had found “Wow! Those two had overcome themselves this time! I have to thanks Nao later!” He continued to check the song while showing to his group partners.

“Maybe you all should sing this on the live that you’ll do together with ST☆RISH and QUARTET NIGHT” Yuko had pronounced herself, while putting her bangs behind her ears once the paper had came to her hands to read properly the newest composition.

With this decision made between the members, they decided to leave the two of them rest for the day and work on the new song. Maybe with this song finally Naoko would become the newest official composer of HE★VENS, it would be like a dream coming true. There was no need for Haruka Nanami to help HE★VENS to get on the top… They had Naoko Saitou with them… And remembering that he had his personal composer… Was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, congrants if you came until here!! I feel extremly sorry for writing this fanfic as I feel like I shall never write Canon x OC to the world again. But if you actually read this and you actually enjoyed this without wanting to kill me or anything, I actually have a blog dedicated to this thing with my OCs, so if you want to check, I'll leave the link here??
> 
> https://starlight-pop.tumblr.com/characters
> 
> Anyway, I shall be taking the leave and go back to my corner where I can keep myself in safety, sorry once again if it's weirdly OOC, I hope you enjoyed the "ii" and thank you for reading this fanfic!


End file.
